The Magic Kunoichi Regimen
The Magic Kunoichi Regimen is a rule book created by The Norisu Kunoichi Council. The Magic Kunoichi Regimen hold 100 pages filled with rules, fun facts and regulations. The known rules are shown below. 1.) Novice Kunoichi's are not to have ANY contact with The Norrisville Ninja or humans or they will be stripped of their powers. 2.) Humans are NOT allowed in Ninchantiss with the exception of Royal Oath Takers. 3.) Kunoichi's must NEVER ever use magic against humans. 4.) Of Course, All Kunoichi's must serve their heroic years in the human world. 5.) Novice Kunoichi's are NOT allowed in the human world. 6.) Kunoichi's are not allowed to reveal their identity to a Norrisville Ninja until they established a strong bond. 7.) If a Norrisville Ninja wishes to be King/or Prince of Ninchantiss, they must show an act of TRUE love towards their respective Kunoichi lover. 8.) If a Kunoichi wishes to convert a single non Royal Oath Taking Human into a Ninja, the human must prove his/herself worthy by doing three tasks. 9.) Once a Kunoichi is called for the ultimate fate and accept it, her human lover must have his memory erased to avoid breaking rule #2. 10.) Royal Oath Takers are bestowed with the official Kunoichi symbol on either of their wrists and their own personal Ninchantiss key. 11.) Trusted Humans who know about Ninchantiss must take a solemn oath to NOT let the secrets of Ninchantiss be revealed to humans. 12.) If a Royal Oath Taker reveals any secret of Ninchantiss, his/her wrist mark and Ninchantiss key will be revoked, have their memory erased, and to never return to Ninchantiss ever again. 13.) Royal Oath Takers are also allowed to become Kunoichis, but temporarily. 14.) A Kunoichi's psychic powers manifest when she turns 15 1/2 years old. 15.) On Ninja Freedom Day, all (full-fledged) ninjas and kunoichis are free to reveal their secret identity to humans. The next day all humans have their memories erased. 16.) On Rule/Stress Free Day, all (full-fledged) ninjas and kunoichis are free to break ANY rule in The Magic Kunoichi Regimen. The next day, all effects will be reversed. 17.) Kunoichi's must never make deals with zombies. 18.) If a Kunoichi is exposed to ANY form of radiation, simply submerge her in fresh lake water. 19.) Kunoichis can't practice VooDoo without a validated license. 20.) Kunoichis can't have too much sugar, or their complexion will darken and release black ooze from their bodies. 21.) If a Kunoichi eats chocolate before bed, she will go through a series of game show dreams (that cheat). 22.) Ninjas and Kunoichis are NOT to make business with Leprechauns at the same time. 23.) If a Ninja and a Kunoichi sing a duet, humans will be exposed to a hypnotic trance. 24.) Ninjas and Kunoichi's must stay indoors during a full moon, or their powers will increase up to an unstable level. 25.) NINJAS OR KUNOICHIS CANT FLY, without the use of chi. 26.) Ninjas and Kunoichis are able to speak to animals. 27.) 10 out of 200 Kunoichi's are born with 8 fingers. 28.) 67 out of 200 Kunoichi's had ninja lovers. 29.) 45 out of 200 Kunoichi's remained single. 30.) Kunoichis or Ninjas are NOT allowed to mess with the space time continuum. Category:Books